


Red Paint and Bible Camp

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, everything is happy i guess, sabriel if you squint, these oblivious dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak have been best friends since childhood. They grew up wreaking havoc together and that hasn’t changed much since high school started. The fact that they are secretly head over heels for each other also hasn’t changed. But when Castiel comes out as bisexual near the end of junior year, his family reacts negatively and sends him to a “reform” summer camp. And when Castiel returns to Lawrence just before the start of school, he’ll find that several things have changed…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Paint and Bible Camp

       It is the first day of preschool, and Dean Winchester is thoroughly disgruntled. He should be helping taking care of Sammy, not messing with crayons. He pushes away his coloring book with a pout and goes over to another activity table. This one has finger paint supplies. Most of the class has already decimated the table, leaving it fairly empty but a single bottle of red paint remains. Dean kneels and reaches for it, unscrewing the cap and dumping a healthy amount onto a sheet of paper.

       “Can I use some?” a quiet voice asks. Dean looks over to see another boy kneeling beside him. The boy has sparkling blue eyes and shock of dark hair.

       “Sure.” Dean says, gesturing to the gob of paint. The boy takes some and begins tentatively rubbing it around on his hands. Dean watches out of the corner of his eye, and can’t help but smile. “I’m Dean, by the way.”

       “Hello, Dean,” the boy says, sticking out a firm hand. “I’m Castiel.”

       “Cas, you got paint on your hand.” Dean says, lowering Cas’ sticky fingers with his clean hand.

       “My name is Castiel.” Cas says indignantly.

       “It’s too long.” Dean groans. “Cas is better!”

       “Then I’m getting paint on you!” Cas reaches over a puts a crimson handprint on Dean’s shoulder. He laughs as Dean stares in disbelief, then goes quiet as Dean takes two large handfuls of red paint in his hands.

       “You started it, Cas!” So this is how Dean Winchester chases Castiel all around the preschool, dripping color everywhere. And when Mary Winchester arrives to pick Dean up a few hours later, she finds him covered with random splotches of red goop.  

       “What happened to you, Dean?” She asks, fussing over her boy.

       “Cas.” Dean says proudly, pointing in the direction of the school. Mary looks to see another boy looking almost as messy as her son. “He’s my best friend now!”

       “I’m sure he is.” Mary says fondly, a bemused expression on her face. “I’m sure he is, Dean.”

~

       “What do you two have to say for yourselves?” Principal Mills asks sharply as she stares down the two boys before her. “Watercolors are meant to stay on the page, yes?”  Dean and Castiel exchange looks. They both know they’ve royally fucked up this time. It had started as one of their usual joking things as they cleaned up the art room after class. Cas occasionally chucking an eraser at Dean. Dean tickling Cas with the paint brushes whenever the other boy walked past. But the two had lost it when they discovered the trove of paints and it had become all out war. The room was completely evacuated and several good hits had been made by both sides before Principal Mills showed up. So this is where they are now, dripping paint, facing detention. “You two will stay until at least seven o’clock cleaning up this mess,” She declares, gesturing at the room. “And you will both have lunchtime and after-school detention for the rest of the year.” She fixes them with a stern look. “I’ll be watching you on a security camera, so no funny business.” She makes to leave the room then adds, “and Castiel.” Cas looks up nervously. “I know you’re leaving us a bit earlier, but that just means you’ll come in for your extra hours this weekend.” With a flip of her pixie cut she strolls out from the room. Castiel just lets out a deep sigh and just looks down at his shoes.

       “Cas?” Dean asks. “What’d she mean by that?” His green eyes widen with fear. “Are you leaving Lawrence?” Castiel shakes his head, placating his friend.

       “Its nothing, Dean. I’ll tell you later.” Castiel says quietly.

       “But you could tell me now.” Dean says, half joking, half worried. Castiel sighs again.

       “It’s about what happened last week.”

       “Oh.” Dean breathes. Last week, with a huge amount of support from both Dean and his younger sister Anna, Castiel had come out as being bisexual. While most everyone was very accepting, the patriarch of the Novak family, Michael, was appalled. That night, Cas ended up sleeping on the Winchester couch. Dean would have been happy to offer to share his bed, but after Sam’s comments about Dean having ‘reasons’ to support Cas’ coming out, he decided against it. The next night however, Castiel was welcomed home with open arms. Cas seemed fine so Dean was content to not ask. Until now. “Everything okay, Cas?” Castiel nods stiffly.

       “He didn’t react as badly as I expected, but…” Cas trails off, now staring at the whiteboard.

       “But what?” Dean asks gently. He wants nothing more than to take Cas in his arms, to stroke that messy dark hair and tell him it will be okay. But being Dean Winchester, he just puts a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. Cas smiles slightly at the contact, but his grim expression soon resumes.

       “I have to go this camp.” Cas lets out a long breath. “To ‘help’ me.” Dean’s resolves crumbles with Castiel’s last words and he pulls his best friend into a tight embrace. Cas hugs him back fiercely. “It’ll be awful, Dean.” He whispers. “It’s supposed to be a cross between boy scouts and bible camp.”

       “Can you send letters?” Dean asks.

       “Nope.” Cas says mournfully.

       “I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean breathes. “I shouldn’t have pushed you to come out.”

       “I made that decision.” Cas asserts. “It was me who was stupid.” He lets out another long breath and Dean instinctively tightens his grip.

       “You were stupid for the right reasons.” Dean replies. Cas laughs a little at that.

       “It’s just, I’ll be gone for months and…”

       “And?”

       “Don’t forget me, Dean Winchester.” Castiel mumbles.

       “As if, shortbus.” Dean says affectionately.

       “Assbutt.” Cas mutters. He pulls away from the hug, feeling considerably better. But, as he watches Dean clean the art room beside him, he feels that, some how, he would have liked to have said more.

~

       “Rise and shine, cabin eleven!” A chipper voice calls from the doorway. Castiel groans and burrows further into his sleeping bag. It is a Tuesday. And Tuesday means morning rope climbing. So Tuesday means Castiel will do anything to stay in his sleeping bag as long as humanly possible. “Come on, Castiel.” The voice says again. “Everyone else is already getting dressed.” Castiel practically rolls off his bunk, tumbling down, not descending, the ladder. He lands in a tangle of clothes and limbs as Counselor Naomi clucks disapprovingly.

       “Get in your uniform, Castiel. The group meets at the ropes in two minutes.”

 

       Castiel is quite sweaty when they are herded into the mess hall for breakfast. Breakfast or, as Castiel calls it, sustenance mush. He keeps mostly to himself as the hordes of the other kids mindlessly spoon the porridge into their mouths. No one tries to talk him and he makes no effort to do so himself. He just sits by one of the windows and gazes out towards the forest. While noise flows around him, he daydreams of a boy with eyes as green as the trees, who smiles brighter than the rising sun, and smells like dried paint and laughter.

~

       “Are you gonna go to the end of the year party, Dean?” Sam asks from the door.

       “Probably not, Sammy.” Dean replies from his seat beside the window. Ever since Cas left, he had taken to sulking in his room. He would sit for hours, just turning up his music and staring through the glittering panes at the Novak house.

       “But Dean,” Sam protests. “Meg Masters is hosting it this year!”  Dean’s head snaps up.

       “She’s not a nice chick, Sammy. You watch out.” He says firmly. Sam just rolls his eyes.

       “Dean, everyone’s going!” Sam exclaims. “Even Lisa Braden.” He says suggestively. Dean just sighs and resumes staring out the window.

       “Not interested.” Dean mutters. Sam looks sadly at his brother and walks over until he is standing next to Dean. Dean looks up at him from his space on the carpeted floor.

       “Does this have anything to do with Cas?” Sam asks. Dean scowls and moves to put on his headphones, but Sam stops him. “Did you not tell him before he left?” Dean stands up suddenly and makes to leave the room. “Dean?” Sam asks, stopping his brother with a firm hand.

       “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean mumbles. Sam sighs.

       “Whatever, Mom’s still gonna make you drive me, whether you want to or not.” He starts walking out the room then stops. “Dean, Cas will come back. You’ll just tell him then.”

       “There’s nothing to tell.” Dean hisses.

       “Get downstairs in five, jerk.” Sam calls over his shoulder. Dean contemplates just staying in his room, but ends up grabbing his jacket.

       “Coming, bitch.”

~

       There’s still two months to go, but Castiel is already thoroughly and completely done with camp. Every part of his body aches and his head is swimming with biblical verses and pre-pubescent boy slang. And no matter how long he dares to stay in those ancient showers behind the mess hall, he still feels a thin film of dirt coating his skin. And top it all off, his sketchbook has been confiscated.

       It had started as an irrational thing. Cas would wake up in cold sweats, worrying that he would forget Dean. What he looked like. The shirts he wore. The music he would listen to. Of course Cas knew. He would always know, but that wasn’t enough to settle his nerves. He needed something concrete. So one day, he stayed after bible study and swiped a spare journal and pencil from behind the teacher’s desk.

        Whenever he had a spare moment, Cas took the chance to sketch Dean. It was hard at first, for sure. Castiel was no artist, and his first few drawings showed hardly any resemblance to humanity at all. But slowly, the features came to him. He became more confident in his sketches and began adding more details. Like how some of Dean’s freckles form constellations, or how he bites his lip while concentrating, or how Dean’s lips curve. You know, the little things. Castiel found that sketching calmed him and he was perfectly happy to shoulder through the day just to get a few minutes under his sleeping bag with a flashlight.  

         But eventually, a boy named Adam ratted him out, so this is how Castiel sits on his bunk, disconsolate and tired.

        “Oh come on,” his bunkmate, Kevin, says as the rest of the cabin changes into their pajamas “It’s just a few drawings of some guy. What’s the big deal?” Castiel sighs.

         “It is just Dean.” He whispers. “It shouldn’t be a big deal.” Kevin pauses for a minute and sees the slumped shoulders of Castiel.

          “So I guess Dean is a big deal?” He asks. Castiel makes no response. Kevin shakes his head and climbs up the ladder to sit next to Cas. “I’m sorry I was making jokes.” Kevin says. “I didn’t realize-”

          “It’s fine.” Castiel mumbles. Kevin shakes his head again.

        “It’s really not, Castiel.” Kevin pauses for a moment. “Listen, I know you probably hate this place as much as I do, but don’t worry about Dean too much.” Castiel just puts his head in his hands. “I mean,” Kevin continues. “I don’t know who Dean is, or why you miss him, but I’m guessing he’s out there, and he’s probably missing you too.”

         “Thank you.” Cas whispers. Kevin smiles and pats Castiel on the back before descending the ladder. And that night, Castiel sleeps soundly, dreaming of a boy with a face full of stars and eyes of the forest.

~

       “Dean!” Bobby yells. “You’re distracted again.” Dean blinks away his thoughts and suddenly remembers that he’s at his day job and currently underneath a Lexus.

       “Sorry, Bobby!” He calls and rolls out from under the car. “What did you want?”

       “I just asked you to pass me a damn wrench about ten minutes ago.” Dean hoists himself up from ground and goes to rummage in one of the toolbox. Upon locating the wrench, he hurriedly runs it to Bobby. “Thank you.” Bobby says sourly. “About time.”

       “Sorry,” Dean begins,  “I’ve just been-”       

       “Distracted, yes I know.” Bobby bends over to grab an oily rag. “Dean, you’re a good kid, but you gotta quit doin’ that.” Bobby coughs slightly. “Probably daydreaming about some girl.” He mutters.

       “Actually, it’s a guy.” Dean murmurs.

       “What’d you say, boy?” Bobby asks.

       “Nothing, nothing.” Dean says hastily. Bobby gives him a look, but just sighs after a second.

       “Dean, you go home early today, okay?”

       “But-”

       “And I expect you to be fully focused tomorrow, you hear?”

       “Yes, Bobby.” Dean mumbles as he makes his way out of the auto shop.

       “Idjit.” Bobby says to his retreating form.

 

       When Dean comes home it’s around lunchtime. The Winchesters are already sitting at the table and are pleasantly surprised when Dean comes strolling through the door.

       “Home early?” John asks through a mouthful of sandwich. “Didn’t know that Bobby let you off early on Saturdays.”

       “No, it’s nothing like that.” Dean says as he slides into the chair next to Sam’s. “Today’s just a special day, I guess.” John nods, but Mary frowns slightly.

       “Dean, stand up again for a minute, will you?” Mary asks. Dean is perplexed, but stands nonetheless. “John, don’t you think those jeans look a bit tight on him?” Dean doesn’t wait for his father to answer.

       “They do feel a bit tight, mom.” He says quickly. Mary throws her hands up in exasperation.

       “I feel like you go through a new size every week, Dean Winchester.” She gets up from the table to add Clothing Shopping to her to-do list. Again.

       “Must be all the work from the shop.” John says as Dean sits down again. “You’ve been growing up quite a bit.”

       “I’m sure Cas will appreciate that.” Sam mumbles.

       “What did you say?” Dean asks indignantly, a flaming blush spreading up his cheeks.

       “Nothing, nothing.” Sam replies knowingly. “Just make sure you get those new figure hugging jeans.” John laughs as Dean cuffs Sam around the head.

       “Bitch.”

       “Jerk.”

~

       Castiel feels a sense of near elation as he reaches the front door of his house. After months of living out of civilization, he is finally back in Lawrence. Back where Dean is. As he knocks on the door, he looks wistfully at the Winchester house. He had seriously considered going to Dean first, but then realized that he desperately needed a shower so home sweet home it was. Thankfully, it is not Michael who opens the door, but Balthazar and Gabriel.

       “Cassie!” They exclaim in unison, enveloping Castiel in twin hugs.

       “I love you,” Gabriel says, releasing his brother. “but please go shower immediately.”

       “There’s nothing I’d like more.” Castiel says gratefully. He heads for the stairs then stops. “Is Michael around by any chance?” Gabriel and Balthazar exchange grins.

       “Nope,” Balthazar says cheerily. “He left a few days ago on military business.”

       “Which means,” Gabriel adds. “We don’t know when he’ll be back.”

       “Which means,” Balthazar concludes. “Right after that shower, you are marching straight over to Dean Winchester’s house to give your boyfriend a kiss.” Castiel blushes scarlet.

       “He’s not my boyfriend.” He mumbles.

       “Don’t lie, Cassie.” Gabriel says. Castiel just raises an eyebrow. “The camp mailed us your sketchbook.” Castiel buries his face in his hands. “Some of those sketches were actually quite good.” Castiel makes a small groaning noise and Balthazar just rolls his eyes.

       “Just get in the shower.” He says forcefully, all but carrying Castiel up the steps. “I bet Dean’s waiting for you.” Castiel sticks his tongue at his brothers, but hurries up the stairs to the bathroom.

       “Our brother is so hopelessly in love.” Gabriel says fondly as he hears the shower turn on.

       “He’s not the only one infatuated with a Winchester.” Balthazar says slyly. Gabriel just raises an eyebrow at him. “Dean has a brother doesn’t he?” Gabriel fiddles with his shirt hem nervously.

       “Yes, um, I mean, I think so?”

       “You sure you don’t want to head over to the Winchester house as well?” Balthazar asks conspiratorially.

       “Bite me.”

 

       Castiel emerges from the shower completely refreshed. The last of the stank and dirt has finally been washed away and he feels somewhat human again. Then he sees the folded clothes on the table just outside the door. On top of them is scribbled note.

        _Gone out. Anna won’t be back until late. Wear these to bring out your eyes. Dean will like it._

       Castiel eyes the blue polo shirt with a slight frown on his face.

        _P.S. Gabe says to use protection._

       Castiel shakes his head when he reads the last part and crumples up the note. Seeing no other option, he doggedly decides to don the shirt and khakis. As he buttons the shirt up, he feels a small seed of dread form in his stomach. Yes he had waited for this day for months and yes he would kill to see Dean’s smile right now. But he also hadn’t seen Dean in months. Maybe Dean didn’t care anymore, and maybe Dean had a girlfriend now, and maybe Dean was…gone? In frustration, Castiel kicks the table, nearly injuring his foot. He takes a minute to think then, un-crumples the note and re-reads it. Despite all of Castiel’s doubts about Gabriel and Balthazar, the words, though scribbled and nearly illegible, seem genuine. So Castiel shakes the water out of his hair, puts on his flip-flops, and begins his walk towards the Winchester house.

       Castiel’s new found resolve is going great right up until the moment he is about to knock on the Winchester door. Castiel again feels those doubts swirling inside of him. He tries to force them down, but it doesn’t work entirely. He feels a whole new level of anxiety as he knocks softly on the door. A first there is no response, Castiel thinks that maybe he should just go home and try later when he hears a scrambling in the house. There is some fumbling and swearing as the handle is turned, but eventually the door swings open to reveal Dean Winchester.

       “Cas!” Dean instantly wraps his friend in a tight hug. “Oh my god, I’ve missed you.” There are many things Castiel wants to say, but for now he settles with a whispered

       “I missed you too.” Castiel breathes in Dean for a moment, but eventually the hug comes to an end. Dean releases Castiel and they look at each other properly for the first time in weeks. _Damn_ , they think in unison.

       Dean Winchester has always been captivated by Castiel, but Dean is struggling to keep from drooling as he looks his friend up and down. Cas tanned a bit at camp. Balthazar and Gabe didn’t notice, but Dean can tell how Castiel’s skin has bronzed and it looks absolutely gorgeous. That, with the post-shower sex hair is just not fair. Not to mention Cas’ glacial eyes seem to have gotten even bluer and his arms are less lanky and now more…defined, for lack of a better word. Dean really wouldn’t mind if Cas just decided to go shirtless right then and there, but this is Cas so Dean struggles to control his thoughts.

Little does he know Castiel is doing the same thing. Cas hasn’t failed notice that Dean has gained a few more freckles, or that his shoulders have broadened, or that his eyes are still as stunning as ever. Castiel would really like nothing more than to kiss those pink lips right now and show how much he really missed Dean, but this is Dean so he keeps quiet. The two are very comfortable staring at each other until there is sound of someone loudly clearing their throat in the house. Dean jumps and turns around, his cheeks on fire. Castiel just ducks his head, also blushing.

       “Hi mom.” Dean says, rubbing the back of his neck. “Didn’t see you there.” Mary Winchester gives him a bemused look, doing her best to not snort.

       “Are you boys gonna loiter all day or are you gonna invite Cas in, Dean?” Mary asks sharply. Dean blinks in surprise.

       “Um, well-”

        “Tell you what,” Mary says, cutting him off, “I’m running to the grocery store so we can make burgers tonight, but how about you and Cas hang out until dinner okay?” Both of the boys nod hastily, eager to move past their embarrassment. “Excellent.” Mary says with a smile. She whispers something to Dean as she goes. Castiel doesn’t catch what she says, but Dean swallows hard and nods. Mary just smiles at the both of them as she goes to enter the side door of the garage.

       “Well Cas,” Dean says, after he has finally regained his composure. “What do you wanna do?” Castiel pushes away any possibly lewd thoughts that might be running through his head.

       “Let’s go to the lake.” Castiel says.

       “The lake?” Dean smiles as he runs through the memories. “We haven’t been there since we were kids.”

       “Well I think we should go.” Cas says softly. “Maybe just sit on the dock and talk.”

        “Do we have a lot to talk about, Cas?” Dean asks. His tone is joking, but there is a real question in his eyes.

       “Maybe.” Cas replies. Dean takes Castiel’s half answer in stride and begins walking down the steps.

       “Well come on, Cas. The lake awaits.”

 

       As they walk to the lake, Dean tells Cas about his day job and Cas tells Dean all about the horrors of camp.

       “Don’t even get me started on the food.” Cas says. “It was like…Garth’s cooking.” Dean makes a retching face as he remembers one particular school bake sale.

       “Dude, it couldn’t have been that bad.”

       “And the worst part,” Cas says, pretending Dean hadn’t spoken, “was Counselor Naomi, always strutting around making sure you finished. She even took my sketchbook this one time and-”     

       “Sketchbook?” Dean asks, a questioning look on his face. Castiel mentally slaps himself, and tries to control the blood rushing to his cheeks.

       “Yeah, I had a sketchbook.” Cas says, as nonchalantly as possible.

       “A sketchbook? Man I didn’t even know that you draw.” Dean says, shaking his head.

       “Usually, I don’t.” Cas whispers.

       “So what did you draw?” Dean asks. They have reached the lake now, and are walking down the rickety old dock. At this point, Cas has a fully-fledged flush across his cheeks. “Cas?” Castiel just rubs the back of his neck nervously. “Cas?”

       “They were pictures of you, Dean, alright.” Castiel snaps. Dean takes a step back, nearly teetering on the edge of the dock. Cas looks down, embarrassed by his outburst.

       “What’d you do that for, Cas?” Dean asks softly. Castiel makes an exasperated noise. “What?” Cas ignores Dean’s question and takes a few steps to close the space between them.

       “This is why.” Castiel breathes before pressing their mouths together. Dean is so shocked that he doesn’t react. Cas pulls away a second later, a hurt expression on his face. “I’m sorry, Dean.” Cas says bitterly. Castiel makes to move away put Dean stops him with a firm hand on the other boy’s waist. Before Cas can say anything, Dean is bringing their lips back together. Castiel is at first confused, then angry, but melts into the kiss. He brings his hand up to cup Dean’s jaw and Dean just barely flicks his tongue across Castiel’s lower lip, sending shivers up Cas’ spine. They kiss until the birds stop chirping. They kiss until all of the ‘I need you’s and all of the ‘never leave again’s have been said. They kiss until it becomes absolutely necessary for both of them to breathe. Then, and only then, do they come up for air.

       “Dammit, Cas.” Dean says shakily, his mouth still only inches from Cas’. “I should be the one that’s sorry.”

       “Why?” Cas whispers, head still spinning from the kiss.

       “I meant to tell you before you left.” Dean says. “I really did. And then I spent every day you were gone beating myself up about it.” Cas can see Dean’s eye welling with tears and begins stroking his cheek. “But then when you finally came back, I didn’t know what to say and…” His sentence trails off, leaving the sounds of deep breathing to fill the air.

       “Well if it helps, Dean,” Castiel murmurs “I’m still trying to figure out how to tell you I’m in love with you.” Dean feels his heart stop. It takes at least a full minute for his brain to start functioning again. “Dean?”

       “You know, Cas,” Dean says, clearing his throat. “You should go with what I was going to say.”

       “Which was?”

       “Castiel Novak, I am completely and shamelessly in love with you and your stupid face and if you ever go away again, I will drive across the country and find you.” Dean lets out a long breath, realizing the rashness of his statement.

       “I’m not objecting to that.” Cas replies. “I may or may not be completely and shamelessly in love with you too.” Dean huffs.

       “Is it may or may not?” Dean asks. Castiel leans up to give him a quick peck on the lips.

       “Does that answer your question?”

 

       Dean and Cas share several more kisses by the lake before sun begins to set.

       “We might want to head back soon.” Castiel says, his cheeks still flushed. “You know, to dinner.” Dean nods slightly and lets go of Cas. Although the night is warm Dean feels the lack of Castiel’s warmth keenly. Cas sees him shiver and grabs Dean’s hand, interlacing their fingers. “Come on, let’s start walking.” When they reach the house, Castiel stops and looks down out their interlinked hands.

       “What’s wrong, Cas?” Dean asks. Cas ducks his head shyly.

       “It’s just…”

       “What?”

       “Are you okay with your parents knowing?” Castiel asks nervously. Dean gives Cas’ hand a reassuring squeeze.

       “They’re gonna have to deal with the fact some day.” Dean says. Castiel gives him a quick smile as Dean opens door and leads him through to the patio.

       Mary is still flipping burgers on the grill but ushers for them take their seats, saying “Sam’ll be over with they in a minute. John is already sitting at the head of the table and smiles when he sees Dean and Cas are holding hands.

       “I see you two have finally gone public then?” He asks. Dean and Cas exchange confused looks.

       “Sorry?”

       “You know, Dean,” John says “I knew you and Cas were together right from the off. You could have just told us.” Sam tries to stifle a snort and nearly drops the plate of food he’s carrying.  

       “Dad,” Dean says. “Cas and I became a couple like, a few hours ago. What are you talking about?” Now it is John Winchester’s turn to look confused.

       “Son,” John says “I thought you two had been dating since at least freshman year.” Sam snickers as both Dean’s cheeks turn scarlet.

       “Well,” Castiel says as he accepts a hamburger from Mary. “had I known Dean was such a good kisser, I would have gone for it sooner.” It is now Sam’s turn to be embarrassed as Dean debates between slapping his boyfriend, or making out with him. He eventually presses a light kiss to Cas’ cheek before accepting some condiments from Sam.

       “I could say the same for you, Cas.”

 

       After dinner finishes, Castiel graciously offers to help clean up, but Dean steers the dark-haired boy over to the couch.

       “No you don’t, Cas.” Dean says firmly. “You are resting up after a few bad months and watching an action flick with me.” Cas gives him a questioning look.

       “By ‘an action flick’ do you mean Captain America for the umpteenth time?” Castiel asks. Dean nods sheepishly.

       “Hells yes!” Cas exclaims. “That is, if your mom is okay with it.” Dean makes to go to the kitchen when his mother calls.

       “I’m fine doing the dishes as long as you boys keep it PG on that couch.” Mary says.

       “Yes, mom.” Dean says abashedly. Cas can’t help but giggle as Dean puts the disc in. “What?”

       “You’re really cute when you blush.” Cas says. Dean’s expression softens.

       “I know,” Dean says as he sits down next to Cas. “I’m adorable.”

       “Assbutt.” Cas mumbles as he presses against Dean’s side.

       “Shortbus.” Dean whispers as he drapes an arm around Castiel’s shoulders.

 

       By the time Mary comes into check on them, the film is well underway and Dean and Cas are thoroughly engrossed. Somehow Castiel’s head is now resting against Dean’s chest, and Dean’s fingers are combing through Castiel’s dark hair, but Mary doesn’t say anything. She just smiles and closes the door. And if, when she returns and Cas is more in Dean’s lap than next to Dean, she doesn’t say anything either.

 

       “Was it better than the last twenty times you saw it?” Castiel asks sleepily as the extra credit scene finishes.

       “Absolutely.” Dean affirms as he turns off the TV. Cas is still slightly on top of him, so they have to spend a moment untangling their limbs before they can stand. “What about you Cas?”

       “Having a Dean pillow definitely improved the viewing experience.” Cas says. Dean smiles warmly.

       “Well, Cas, you know…”

       “Yes, Dean?”

       “I was wondering.”

       “So that’s what that noise was?” Cas grins as Dean lightly punches him on the arm.

       “Maybe if you wanted to see if a Dean pillow enhances your sleeping experience?”

        “Would it be sleeping or ‘sleeping’?” Castiel asks suggestively. Dean gulps as he feels a heat rise in his body.

       “Whatever you want Cas.” He breathes. Castiel leans over and gives Dean a quick kiss on the lips.

       “Thank you Dean.”

       “For what?”

       “Everything.”

       “Believe me Cas, you’ll be thanking me a whole lot more later.”

~

         The rest of summer with Cas passes by quickly. It was, of course, impossible to make up for all of the lost time in the weeks before school started, but Dean and Cas sure tried their best. When Castiel wasn’t at the Winchester house, he was out with Dean, and when he wasn’t with Dean, he was at the Winchester house. Evening movies became a regular thing and they watched Captain America a few more times, as well as some other Marvel flicks.

         “Don’t you ever get tired of watching the same thing over and over again?” Sam asks as Dean pops in Thor for about the thirtieth time.

        “As a matter of fact, Sammy,” Dean says “I don’t ever get tired of watching perfection. This is why I choose to date Cas.” Castiel blushes at Dean’s comment.

        “I’m really just sort of okay, Dean.” Cas says quietly as Dean sits beside him. Dean gently places his hand on Castiel’s cheek and Cas slowly turns to look at him.

      “You’re beautiful to me.” Dean declares. “If that counts for anything.”

        “It means the universe.” Cas whispers as he closes the distance between their lips.

 

         Dean and Cas, unfortunately, can’t make out on the couch forever and soon enough it is time to go back to school. And even with everything he’s gained, Castiel feels a sinking feeling as he packs his books in the morning.

        “You ready to go Cas?” Dean calls from downstairs.

         “In a minute!” Cas croaks. He hears the pounding of feet on stairs.

         “Dammit, Cas we gotta go! Sammy’s gonna be late to some nerd club meeting and-” Dean stops when he sees the slight slump in Castiel’s shoulders. “You okay, Cas?” Castiel nods slowly.

         “Nervous.” He says as he shakily slings his bag over his shoulder. Dean crosses the room to press a kiss to Cas’ forehead.

         “Me too.” Dean replies. He gives Cas a reassuring smile. “But we’ll figure out together, alright?” He grabs Castiel’s hand and gives it a quick squeeze. Cas squeezes back.

          “Please tell me you also have English first.”

           “Even if I don’t, I’ll figure something out.” Dean says as he leads his boyfriend out the door. When they reach the school it turns out Dean is not in Castiel’s English class. Regardless, Dean walks Cas to class and lingers inside for a bit, sitting on Castiel’s desk and occasionally tickling the dark-haired boy. Ms. Milton eventually forces him to leave, already thoroughly tired of the student body. Dean does leave, but not before giving Cas a quick peck on the lips. Castiel grins dazedly at Dean’s retreating form.

            “Wait, so you’re actually, like, bi?” Meg Masters asks from the back of the room. “I thought the whole gay thing was just a joke.” Cas just smirks at her.

            “You know Meg, maybe you should just ask my boyfriend that question.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://thearchangelofsass.tumblr.com)


End file.
